


Convertexting #11: Distance

by groaninlynch (orphan_account)



Series: The Texting Adventures of Idiot and Sourwolf [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/groaninlynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles misses home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convertexting #11: Distance

**Idiot** : dereeek

 **Idiot** : hellooooo? are u busy

 **Idiot** : oh shit are u on duty rn

 **Idiot** : …ill take that as a yes. siiiiiigh i always forget ur schedule. i thought 11pm on a friday would be safe BUT ALAS…

 **Idiot** : ik its a super good thing u got a job especially one at the dept bc u can like. rebuild ur rep from creepy hermit who lives in the woods to Good Guy Derek Hale, Does Work, Proper Civilian but like

 **Idiot** : uuuugh  ugh ugh ugh

 **Idiot** : i obviously forgot how much my dad worked lol.. i shouldnt be surprised but here we are :///

 **Idiot** : when will my bf return home from the war!!!

 **Idiot** : is the uniform worth all this one-sided texting?

 **Idiot** : …ok yes nvm

 **Idiot** : but. ok. seriously? seriously. i realy really really miss u so bad

 **Idiot** : i miss you

 **Idiot** : i miss fuckin everyoneee. scott and allison and my dad and lydia and everyone EVERYONE

 **Idiot** : texting and skyping n facetime doesnt make up for being away

 **Idiot** : i cant even imagine trying to do this w.o technology hol y shit

 **Idiot** : i wouldnt last

 **Idiot** : godddd i miss beacon hills and my house and your house and you you you you you

 **Idiot** : i know im only a few hours away but it feels like im across the world im so freaking homesick. i didnt think id have it this bad or tbh at ALL

 **Idiot** : like who gets homesick for BEACON HILLS?? i couldnt wait to leave but holy shit

 **Idiot** : fuuuuuck

 **Idiot** : at least lu is being nice now. he spends more time in the dorm and is rly fun to talk to im glad we both gave it a chance

 **Idiot** : and yes he lets me call him lu bc hes just cool like that!!!

 **Idiot** : someone in his pack made cookies for their last meeting and he brought me some back hes so thoughtful

 **Idiot** : anyway hes cool and i like him but id trade a million bazillion laurents and fresh den-made cookies for one certain sourwolf!!!

 **Idiot** : :(

 **Idiot** : i love u

 **Idiot** : i wanna hug so bad

 **Idiot** : like just hug for a hundred straight hours. we could do other stuff too but i crave me a big wolf hug

 **Idiot** : boohoohoo when the frick do u get off woooork

 **Idiot** : can u send me a pic of ur schedule or smth so i can have it on hand

 **Idiot** : i hope ur kickin some criminal ass. put those manly legs to use!

 **Idiot** : put those manly legs to use by running over here :)

 **Idiot** : …. :(!!!

 **Idiot** : am i being totally clingy? oh wiat…. whats new

 **Idiot** : blehhh

 **Idiot** : lol i just woke lu up oops. he threw a pillow at me

 **Idiot** : the pillow is mine now! haha!

 **Idiot** : “ur being sad too loud!” WELL EXCUSE ME MAYBE TURN UR WEREWOLFY EARS OFF FOR 6 SECONSD I WASNT CRYING THAT LOUD

 **Idiot** : i wasnt crying at all

 **Idiot** : ummmm lol

 **Idiot** : anyway! i miss u and ur beefy arms and the next time i see u we’re gonna cuddle for soooooo long so i can charge th hell up :))

 **Idiot** : ig ill go to sleep now

 **Idiot** : hope everythings ok! ily! gnight!!!

 **Idiot** : also i swear to god i wasnt really crying

 **Idiot** : <33

 **Sourwolf** : _(A picture of a spreadsheet timetable for a work schedule)_

 **Sourwolf** : Checking my phone at 2AM to see 45, literally 45, waiting text messages is a little scary Stiles. But ultimately unsurprising

 **Sourwolf** : I miss you too. We’ll see each other soon, okay?

 **Sourwolf** : Call me when you wake up. Good night

**Author's Note:**

> stiles definitely was crying
> 
> EDIT 16 may 2016: so i'm deciding to end this series here. i have officially moved on from teen wolf in every capacity, and that includes this au. thank you so much to everyone who read and kept up with this series from the start, and to all the new readers who sent in lovely messages. you guys mean the world to me, thank you thank you thank you <3


End file.
